


shareware

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, funishment, sub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush," Harold tells him. "It's all right. Don't look." His hands are petting John's hair, his neck, in gentle rhythmic strokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shareware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/gifts).



"Hush," Harold tells him. "It's all right. Don't look." His hands are petting John's hair, his neck, in gentle rhythmic strokes. 

It's a completely separate rhythm to the one used by the person behind John, who is fucking him hard and fast, merciless.

John gulps for air and shakes. His cock is very, very hard, and nobody has so much as glanced in its direction. That is, as far as John is aware: he has no way of knowing what the person behind him is looking at.

All John can see, if he opens his eyes, is the cloth of Harold's pants and his jacket. Harold's scent is all around him, familiar and safe. Under John's cheek, Harold's erect, the front of his pants wet - whether from John's drool or pre-come, John has no idea, although smart money is on both.

The person behind him changes angle and John gasps, eyes fluttering shut. "Please." 

Harold strokes his cheek. "Hush." His other hand is on John's neck, exerting just enough pressure to let John know Harold wants him to stay put.

There are times for pushing boundaries and playful disobedience. This isn't one of them. John stays.

The person fucking John stills, shudders, and pulls out. John hears a sound that might be a condom being removed. His ass is open, slick inside, and John misses being full.

A door opens and shuts. Only then does Harold reposition John to lie across his lap. "Going to spank me?" John murmurs, high on wanting to come, on trust and affection and Harold.

"Do you want me to?" Harold sounds genuinely curious.

"I want you to do what you want." John doesn't think Harold has any idea just how fervently John means that.

There's a chuckle above him, then Harold's skilled fingers fucking John. "I am," Harold says, and perhaps he knows after all. "You're doing very well, John." 

John shudders and Harold urges him to move again, straddling Harold's lap. He bows his head for a kiss without thinking, but Harold doesn't make him ask, just kisses him in return and slides his fingers into John again, a sweet familiar stroke. 

"Rub yourself off against me," Harold murmurs. "Let me see you come," and John shoves forward, the itch of wool irrelevant under the strength of his arousal.

"Oh, dear," Harold says once he caught his breath. "You've messed my suit up terribly, Mr. Reese."

John closes his eyes and lays his head on Harold's shoulder, smiling smugly. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I'm afraid I am." Now Harold sounds out of breath, excited. His hand lands on John's ass with a resounding _smack_ , theatrical but barely hard enough for John to call it pain. Harold sets a good rhythm, the same one he used with his earlier petting, and it lulls John halfway to sleep before Harold is done.

A careful push and John is on his back, legs spread. Harold shallowly thrusts between them, rubbing himself against John. The overstimulation of Harold's clothes on his sensitive cock gets John more than the spanking did, and he lets Harold see how it affects him, allows every twinge of discomfort or arousal to show on his face.

At last, Harold undoes his pants and jerks off over John, quick economical motions, covering as much skin as he can manage without actively smearing come around.

He kisses John's forehead. "Rest a while." 

John does, idly listening to the sounds of the party outside. Harold lead him to the place blindfolded, mostly for show as they'd run down a complete security assessment on all the guests before they decided to attend. Even like this, a part of John is still alert, waiting for danger, but so far everyone has been friendly.

"There we go," Harold says finally. He's changed clothes, immaculate again. "Fold everything, we'll want to use it later." He waits until John is finished to put the blindfold back on, to clip a leash to his collar and lead him back outside.

They barely make it two steps before somebody wolf-whistles and stops them. John listens to the exchange with half an ear - some guy is impressed with John, asking Harold if he's in a sharing mood.

He's not expecting Harold to say, "I think he's still got some battery left," and tug his leash gently, leading him back into that small room, but he's not entirely surprised, either.

Neither of them is hard, this time, but that just means John is all the more aware of Harold's hands stroking him, holding him. John's balls ache, and every thrust of the cock inside him makes him jerk and groan with something that isn't exactly pleasure but isn't _not_ , either.

"Good," Harold keeps telling him, his voice quiet and sincere, "good, you're so good," and the words sink through John's skin and into his bones, warming him from the core out.


End file.
